


Unintentional

by porcelainepeony



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything involving Vector always gets out of hand. (30-day drabble challenge turned into a mini fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pairing(s): one-sided Alit -> Yuuma, mentions of Shark/Yuuma, no-sided Vector/Alit (DON'T LOOK AT ME--I WAS WRITING THIS FOR THE VECTOR/ALIT PORN OKAY. NO-SIDED MEANS FUCK BUDDIES, but maybe just for now.)  
Rating: M because I'm going to porn eventually (like next chapter eventually. Or I will die trying.)  
Notes: I tried posting this elsewhere before, but gave up. Let's see if I can finish this fic this time around. 

This was supposed to be a 30-day drabble challenge, but I made this challenge a fic composed of drabble chapters instead. I'm sure as heck they're all OOC. SORRY. Also, this is post-series if you couldn’t tell. 

xxx

Chapter 1 - Beginning

xxx

A month had passed since Alit and the other Barians were brought back to life, and Alit was still getting used to going to school and, otherwise, acting like a normal teenager. It was difficult, though. More so because going to school required actual effort, and Alit was horribly distracted on a daily basis.

Yuuma smiled at Alit, and Alit internally blushed. Not wanting to make his crush obvious, he just waved at Yuuma from across the room and turned around quickly, hiding his face by staring at a conveniently placed corner. He sighed, mentally scolding himself for pining for Yuuma. After being revived and having to board with Nasch, Alit had seen too much of Yuuma, for the boy refused to stop going over Nasch's home every day.

"I'm just making sure you're all getting by alright," Yuuma had said one afternoon in which Nasch had tried to close the door on Yuuma's face. Nasch had been nice enough to let the ex-Barians--with the exception of Vector who promptly rejected the idea--stay in his house, but Nasch claimed to have never invited Yuuma.

"Shark! I just--"

"We're fine," Nasch blurted, closing the door with all the strength he could muster. 

Alit had been in the living room that day, unable to stop smiling because Yuuma was ... well, he was Yuma. He was a little too eager to help, but he meant well, and his smile and determination made Alit's heart skip steps.

After letting out a sigh, Alit turned around, the sound of students starting to fade into a comfortable silence. Yuuma was an unnameable force, and he was starting to plague Alit's very existence. Alit didn't mind, but focusing on school was hard enough; obsessing over Nasch's boyfriend--that's what they were, no matter how much Nasch denied it--would spell danger. 

Just as he thought about Nasch, Alit spotted familiar purple locks of hair. From a distance, Alit watched as Yuuma smiled at Nasch, taking a hold of his arm. Despite sporting a frown, Nasch let Yuma grab him and drag him away from Merag. 

"You shouldn't look at Yuma that way. Nasch isn't stupid. He'll notice."

The voice caused Alit to jump. "When did you--"

Vector rolled his eyes, interrupting Alit before the question was fully out of his mouth. "Plus, if you want to release your hormones, there are _plenty_ of other students in this school." Vector laughed, amused at a joke Alit didn't seem to grasp.

"I don't want to release hormones," Alit half-lied. He couldn't say that he didn't want to press Yuuma into a bed and run his hands up those tempting thighs, but Alit's feelings went beyond physical. He wanted to see Yuuma's smile as he melted into that mesmerizing red gaze. 

"That's too bad," Vector cooed. The way Vector had said that last comment made Alit raise a brow in confusion. Alit didn't speak, though, preferring to watch as the other boy slowly began to saunter away. "But if you change your mind," Vector finally said, turning his head back just enough for Alit to catch a glimpse of mischief in purple eyes, "Come find me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Accusation

xxx

Vector was soft, an observation Alit would never have made had the boy above him not so delicately placed his hands on a very tanned and toned chest. Alit was tempted to blurt his discovery, but telling Vector that his hands were soft and that his features appeared almost beautiful in the dim light of Vector's room was probably an invitation for a strangle.

Then again, Alit was dancing with a demon. Being strangled was inevitable. But it was a convenient inevitability, and one that Alit chose purposefully. 

Alit gasped as Vector moved smooth hands down his chest. The way Vector moved above him reminded Alit of a snake. Mentally snorting at the comparison, Alit tried to focus on the touches and not on who was above him.

"If you close your eyes, pretending would be much easier," Vector murmured. It was like he could read Alit's mind. Alit wasn't sure he liked being read, much less by Vector.

"Yeah, I don't think I trust you enough to close my eyes."

Vector frowned, though it was not genuine. The boy didn't have feelings to be hurt. "You can't say that when you're exposed and vulnerable, Alit." 

His name was drawn out, Vector's voice low and laced with amusement. But he had a point. Alit was nothing but a puppet in Vector's hands, an instrument waiting to be played. And Vector wasn't going back on his word. He was touching and teasing Alit's skin, never once straying from his mission to please.

Closing his eyes, Alit let Vector’s hands and lips move down his body. While the licks and nibbles sent jolts of electric fire throughout Alit's entire being, guilt formed in his gut, for Alit had taken Vector's bait--pretending Yuuma was the one above him was definitely much easier when his eyes were closed. 

_Just don’t look the devil in the eye_ , Alit reminded himself. _Don’t ever look_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Restless

xxx

Alit couldn't stop shivering. It had been a week since he had taken up Vector's offer, and, now, every time Alit ran into Vector at school or saw him out of the corner of his eye, a cold air would creep down Alit’s spine. Vector didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he probably didn't care.

And really, why would Vector care? Alit was the one staying up late every night and getting plagued by strange dreams in which Yuuma turned into Vector. Alit couldn't sleep, and it would show soon. Heck, he had even started getting up to run around the block earlier than he used to for the sake of not lying in bed before the sun rose and thinking about how dream Yuuma had leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, only for the voice to be Vector's. 

At some point, though, Alit decided to take advantage of his midnight musings. If he couldn’t sleep, he would just have to pay Vector a visit, right?

“It’s one in the morning,” Vector commented, though it didn’t appear Alit had woken him.

“You said I could come over whenever,” was Alit’s answer. 

Vector snorted, grabbing Alit by the collar a little too roughly. “You just can’t get enough, can you?”

Alit wished he could lie, but his hands found Vector’s belt, and everything around him washed away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Snowflake

xxx

Vector gasped, but then glared at Alit. Alit had been gaining confidence with every encounter and was, at the moment, cupping Vector’s rear. It wasn’t uncomfortable or even dislikeable, but Vector didn’t welcome the touch. 

“You touch me,” Alit commented.

“You _want_ me to touch you,” was Vector’s reply. An all too big grin spread across his features as he pressed his crotch against Alit’s. The move caused Alit to gasp in return, and, without wasting time, Vector pressed their lips together. 

The day was cold, so classes had been cancelled as a white blanket covered the floors and roofs. Alit mentally laughed at the parallel—while Vector’s body was warm and his mouth an over-powering hot, the boy was still frigid. Alit didn’t except Vector of all people to open up, and he didn’t really care if Vector warmed to him, but he sometimes wondered how their fiascos would play out. 

Vector murmured something against Alit’s neck, but the small bite he received was enough to hypnotise him into forgetting. Running his hands down Vector’s back, Alit wondered what it would be like to nibble on that creamy skin till it was red from torment. 

“You’re so pale,” Alit mumbled, half unaware that he had said anything at all.

Vector only chuckled, pale and cold fingers pressing into Alit’s hips almost possessively. 

_Pale and cold like the snow_ , Alit mused.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Haze

xxx

Their meetings were becoming addicting. Though, as it stood, Vector was the drug, and Alit was the one in actual need of breaking the dependency. Alit had to wonder how he had stayed sane before. First, it was Yuuma who Alit thought about every time Nasch walked into the room. And now Vector was the one on Alit's thoughts, slowly eating away at his daydreams until he became the only person on Alit's mind.

Slamming Vector against the bathroom stall earned Alit a groan and an angry scowl. “Just what do you think—“

Vector couldn’t talk. Alit wouldn’t allow him to. Not when those lips needed to be kissed and those sharp words swallowed. Vector moaned and relaxed, arms wrapping around Alit’s neck, hands forcefully pulling Alit closer, yanking hair and digging into flesh. The pain did nothing but fuel Alit. Tanned hands ran down Vector’s body, pulled at the belt, unzipped pants. Vector’s hands joined, undoing Alit’s pants and frantically unbuttoning his shirt.

“Tch, impatient,” Vector muttered when Alit pulled away to recapture air. 

Alit didn’t answer though. Olive eyes were mesmerised by a purple gaze, and as Vector fell to his knees, Alit realised he wasn’t going to break his addiction any time soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: There is a deep lack of AriBeku in this chapter, but that just means I will post another later.

xxx

Chapter 6 – Flame

xxx

Yuuma’s smile was beautiful. Alit couldn’t find another word to describe it. His vocabulary wasn’t the greatest, but even if he knew a thousand languages, he doubted he could describe Yuuma’s smile. Alit grinned and waved goodbye to Yuuma, momentarily watching as the energetic boy ran off to find his boyfriend. 

A month prior, Alit would have frowned at the thought. Sure, Alit owed a lot to Nasch, but he couldn’t help being jealous. Sometimes, Nasch would avoid Yuuma—whether it was because he didn’t want to be seen smiling stupidly at the boy or because Yuuma would insist on taking his arm and walking with him in broad daylight, Alit wasn’t sure—but Alit would have paid more attention to Yuuma. Showered him in affection, even. However, that was the Alit from a month ago. At that moment, very little stirred within Alit, and even when Yuuma's arms wrapped around Narch's torso, Alit didn't feel the pang of sadness he had once felt. It was almost as if the light Yuuma had ignited inside of Alit was flickering, threatening to disappear without a care in the world. 

“Hey, you coming?” 

Vector’s voice snapped Alit out of his inner musings. Turning to glance at Vector, Alit grinned. “Yeah, be right there.”

The fire was still lit, but the igniter was changing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Formal

xxx

“So can I?”

The question made Vector raise a brow as he casually slid off Alit’s body. 

“May I,” Alit continued, trying to figure out the best way to ask his request. He and Vector had been meeting in secret for two months, and no matter how many times Alit tried, Vector ended up on top and inside before Alit had the chance to pin Vector to the bed and have his way with him. Alit enjoyed the feel of Vector filling him—there was a heat within Alit that spread like a swarm of birds, fluttering to and fro till he climaxed. Regardless, Alit wanted to make Vector feel the same. He wanted to climb over Vector’s body, riddle the pale skin with bite marks, and ram into him till the other boy screamed his name.

“Can’t I be on top?”

“Huh?” Vector’s mind had been elsewhere when Alit finally murmured his question, but even if he had been paying attention, the request surprised him, more so because Alit's face was confused and amused all at once. “Tch, you know I’m better at it.”

“Oh come on! You won’t know until you’ve let me!”

Vector laughed, unwavering in his stance. Reaching over, he gingerly brushed his fingers against Alit’s cheek, receiving a blush from the tanned boy. “If you want to go again, just say so.”

But Alit couldn’t say so because Vector’s lips captured his, and a smooth body pressed into him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Companion

xxx

There was fluidity in the way Vector moved. He was almost like water, fresh and cool and free. Pale hands meticulously stripped Alit of his clothes. Lips gingerly pressed kisses against tan skin, lingering against his neck or collarbone for far too few seconds. Whenever Alit gasped, Vector would smile against Alit’s flesh, a chuckle sometimes following the amused grin, while hands travelled down an eager body, tempting and teasing. 

Sometimes, Vector wouldn’t waste time. He would undo Alit’s pants and take his length in his mouth, suckling and licking till Alit’s voice threatened to vanish. But on other days, Vector would take his time in removing Alit’s clothes, teeth grazing thighs, fingers tracing shapes against hips. 

Alit couldn’t help but wonder what Vector thought about while they stumbled in bed. Surely, Vector didn’t care who was lying beneath him. But, sometimes, there was almost a sense of longing in the way Vector’s fingers lingered over Alit’s hand. No matter how much Alit pretended not to notice, he couldn't ignore it. And when their eyes met; a pulsing, fiery purple and a serene, intense olive; Alit had to swallow Yuuma’s name and reach out to pull Vector down for a kiss, hoping the gesture was enough to quench his own guilt of thinking about another.

It never was.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Move

xxx

When Alit opened his eyes, Vector was nowhere in sight. With a sigh, Alit turned over. It wasn’t as if Vector ever stayed the night. In fact, the unspoken rule was that, after their little rendezvous, they would leave each other’s house. Alit had never stayed where Vector was rooming, and Vector was out of Alit’s door faster than Alit could blink. At first, the setup didn’t bother Alit, but the more he thought about their situation, the more he disliked it. 

“Idiot. You shouldn’t have agreed to this in the first place,” Alit lectured himself, not bothering to get out of bed. When he closed his eyes, Alit no longer saw happy red eyes or a beaming smile; instead, he saw an alluring purple gaze and a playful grin. Alit told himself to stop imagining things, but Vector had dove into his mind as smoothly as their bodies danced beneath the sheets. Sighing from frustration, Alit pulled the covers over his head. It was the weekend, so there was no use in leaving the confines of his room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Silver

xxx

“You should just let me take control for once,” Alit commented as he flipped onto his stomach. 

Vector was lying beside him, also on his stomach, arms crossed and head resting over them. He raised a brow as he watched Alit turn, keeping a close eye on the hand that reached out. Fingers delicately ran down Vector’s spine, making him visibly shiver. “Should I?” 

Unsure if Vector meant it as an actual question or an invitation, Alit grinned, moving closer to the body beside him. Cupping Vector’s face, Alit pushed the boy so he lied on his back. Lips met rather roughly, but Vector didn’t seem to mind. Instead, his hands traveled down Alit’s back and rested on his bottom. Silently, he invited more contact, hips thrusting up in an attempt to feel more friction. 

When Alit finally pulled away, he gave Vector a big smile. The moonlight was pouring over them both, and, in that moment, Alit didn’t feel the need to pretend Vector was Yuuma. 

“Stop stalling,” Vector commanded, moving a hand to the back of Alit’s head. He pulled Alit down so quickly that Alit barely had time to register the movement. Regardless, when their lips met again, Alit sighed into the kiss. As much as he hated to admit it, at night, when Vector was shed of all his clothes, the boy with the piercing purple eyes was the most stunning entity on the planet. The dim light of the moon had a way of kissing Vector’s skin so that it glowed and tempted. 

“Still stalling,” Vector mumbled against Alit’s lips. 

“Mm, you’re eager,” was Alit’s answer. 

The room filled with laughter that was, for once, not condescending, but melodious.


	11. Chapter 11

Notes: Um... this one is longer lol but also, stuff happens. Sadly, no Vector. I should update twice today lol. 

xxx

Chapter 11 – Prepared

xxx

Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. For the last few nights, Alit had pushed Yuuma out of his mind entirely and focused on Vector. The worse part about the ordeal was that Alit didn’t mind. He thought accepting the fact that he was sleeping with Vector would make him sick. Instead, his addiction grew. Rather than waiting to go home after school, Alit would search for Vector or corner him in the hall or grin at him from across the room. Vector ignored Alit most of the times, but Alit wasn’t going to be stopped. 

Sighing, he sat on a bench just outside the school. Whatever was going on with him, the other former Barians were beginning to notice. Gilag often questioned where Alit was going, and Durbe looked concerned when Alit arrived home late. It was a miracle in and of itself that no one had seen Vector climb in and out of Alit’s bedroom window. But Alit knew that the second someone found out, there would be questions. Questions Alit didn’t even know how to answer.

“Hey, Alit!” 

Yuuma’s voice startled Alit. A nervous smile spread across his face. “Hey!”

Sitting down, Yuuma flashed a grin. “What’s been going on? You rarely stay after school these days,” Yuuma observed, taking notice only because Shark had brought it up a few days prior.

“Just busy, I guess,” Alit mumbled, blushing slightly and looking away. Alit was compelled to believe that Yuuma had some secret power that made everything on the planet feel better, for his worries ebbed while in Yuuma’s presence. “Do you ever just get distracted by thinking about someone?”

Yuuma looked confused at the question. It really wasn’t like Alit to bring up such random topics. “Sort of,” Yuuma answered, thinking about Astral specifically. He missed his partner, and though Yuuma knew Astral was okay, he couldn’t help but think about him from time to time. Then there was Shark, of course. The older boy always brought a smile to Yuuma’s face, though he also stole Yuuma’s attention away from classwork. “If someone is important to you, it’s normal to think about them, right?”

“Important,” Alit repeated, eyes widening, mind not fully registering Yuuma’s conclusion. “I guess so.”

Standing, Yuuma smiled once more. “Just don’t forget your friends. If something’s on your mind, come talk to us.” 

Alit laughed and nodded, standing as well. “I won’t forget my friends.” But there was something he needed to do, something he needed to get off his chest, and he needed to do it before too much time was wasted. Usually, Alit rushed headfirst into situations, uncaring of the consequences. But, at that moment, he needed to sit and think and plan his next move. “Thanks, Yuuma!”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Knowledge

xxx

The word _important_ rang through Alit’s mind as he walked home that night. Earlier, Vector’s lips had pressed against his own deliciously; Vector’s hands had explored and fingers had teased; and his body had felt warm inside of Alit’s. When Vector poured inside of him, Alit felt his body shudder, and that was when he realised the truth.

_Vector is important to me?_

Well, it was still a question, but as Yuuma had said—a person thinks about someone important to them, and Vector had been clutching to Alit’s mind like honey stuck on teeth. Even when Alit stood to leave, Vector was on his thoughts. 

“See you tomorrow,” Alit had offered, but Vector didn’t reply. He rarely did. 

Alit frowned, coming to terms with his own idiocy. He didn’t like what he and Vector had any more. The empty kisses and hollow touches were driving Alit mad. And the worst part was that he sort of cared for Vector. Not in an affectionate way, but enough to feel guilt about their nightly encounters. 

_Or do I care more than I’m letting on?_

He didn't want to think too much about it, for he knew the answer, but lying to himself, denying himself the disappointment of living with a crush on the worst person to have a crush on, was easier. When Alit arrived home, he threw himself in bed and closed his eyes. He dreamt of coy smiles and wicked laughter and discovered exactly what he was feeling.

Hopeless.


	13. Chapter 13

Notes: A kitty literally walked up to me in the street yesterday, and I've been distracted trying to nurse her. BUT HAVE ANOTHER DRABBLE.

xxx

Chapter 13 – Denial

xxx

When Vector swallowed Alit’s arousal, the darkness in the room seemed to disappear. Everything was colorful and bright, and Alit could barely stop his moans from slipping past his lips. Vector’s mouth was hot and eager, mindlessly suckling at the head of Alit’s erection before taking as much of it into his mouth at once. When Alit’s moans faded, Alit could hear the fervor in Vector’s ministrations. A shudder ran through Alit’s body, and his fingers moved from gripping the bed sheets to threading through fine locks. Then, before having a second to think, Alit came, shouting Vector’s name.

It was the first time Vector’s name echoed through the room, but Alit didn’t register that shocking fact until he opened his eyes a few seconds after calling it and spotting a very confused Vector.

“You normally call for Yuuma,” Vector mumbled, licking his bottom lip clean.

Alit laughed sheepishly, “Do I?” He knew very well this whole set up had begun because of his ridiculous crush on Yuuma, but he didn’t realise how often he must’ve called for the boy. 

“Yeah, you do.”

Silence swallowed the room that had just seconds before been filled with gasps and groans. Then, Alit mumbled. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this anymore.”

Vector shrugged, face blank. “Sure.”

The answer angered Alit more than it should have. “I mean,” he began, narrowing his eyes slightly as he stared at the back of Vector’s head. “Maybe we shouldn’t just come straight home and jump in bed.”

“Aw, is Alit asking me out?” Vector laughed, but he still refused to look at Alit. 

“Sure,” Alit retorted, watching as Vector’s shoulders stiffened. 

The air around the two grew cold. Vector lifted a hand and brushed his fingers through his hair. Then, standing, he turned around, “You’re right. We shouldn’t do this anymore.”

Something inside of Alit threatened to snap, but he wasn’t sure if he felt annoyed or broken. Still, he didn’t say anything. The intense purple gaze upon him froze Alit’s very core. 

Without another word, Vector grabbed his clothes and was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Wind

xxx

Hollow. That was the word Alit used to describe himself the days following that failed attempt at asking Vector out. But what did Alit think? That Vector would say yes? Vector hated them all, with the exception of maybe Yuuma, right? He wasn’t just going to go out with Alit because of a few months of fooling around in bed.

Thinking about Vector hurt, but Alit knew it shouldn’t. He knew from the start that their relationship was strictly sexual, but never in his life did he dream of calling out Vector’s name or asking Vector to go out with him. And Vector wasn’t even talking to him anymore. Alit tried to smile at the other boy from across the hall, but all Vector did was stare past him or walk in the opposite direction. He expected at least a sneer and was a little disappointed when Vector completely ignored him. 

“This might be better than you think,” Alit told himself, sitting beside a tree outside of school. Not seeing Vector meant Alit could forget those searing purple eyes and the way their bodies moved together. He could forget the hurried kisses that sometimes lingered as they rushed to class and the feel of warmth encompassing him in the middle of the night.

A breeze kissed Alit, making him shiver. He didn’t want to forget because, despite everything Vector had done to him in the past and despite their relationship as purely "friends" with benefits, Alit liked Vector's company. Sure, Vector's humor could be sick and he distanced himself emotionally, but Alit was rather content in Vector’s presence, and wasn’t that feeling what truly mattered? Just being happy in the company of another, feeling whole and comfortable. The breeze from seconds before picked up as if agreeing with Alit. 

No matter what the outcome, Alit wasn’t going to give up without a fight.


	15. Chapter 15

Notes: Posting this chapter now because I have a final project due before the end of this semester, AND I DON'T THINK I'LL POST FOR A FEW DAYS. MAYBE. IDK

xxx

Chapter 15 – Order

xxx

Vector sighed heavily and tossed himself on his bed. The room was cold despite the warm spring weather, but Vector hated the coolness of his room almost as much as he detested being alive and stuck on earth as a human. He snorted, hating how pathetic he sounded in his own mind. There he was, sporting yet another chance at the game of life, but he hated every waking second. The looks the other former Barians gave him—with the exception of the idiot Alit—told Vector one thing: he wasn’t trusted. And besides Yuuma, no one really wanted Vector around, right? He didn’t blame them, obviously, but he wished he hadn’t been spared. 

Of course, if he thought about his life thus far, it was safe to say that being alive was his actual punishment. Never mind being alone every waking hour—being alive in and of itself was his hell. His life was dull and quiet, and he honestly had no way of fixing it unless he actually tried to make friends--there was no way that was happening--or he disappeared. He had thought about causing Nasch and the others more grief--nothing serious, but teasing the group of idiots was far too fun--but there was only so much he could bring himself to do. Plus, Yuuma wouldn’t let him, and not wanting to upset the only person who truly forgave him and probably even trusted him—it was still a mistake, Vector thought—Vector stuck around and tried to maintain a sense of normalcy. 

Vector’s mind flashed an image of Alit’s smiling face, and Vector scowled at himself. Sure, Vector didn’t mind a few nights of touching and kissing under the covers, but it was mostly because Alit didn’t really like him, and he most definitely didn’t forgive him, right? 

“Augh, why did you complicate this?!” Vector sat up and tossed a pillow at a wall. Purple eyes stared accusingly at the door. Just when Vector thought he could handle being around Alit, the idiot had to break all of the carefully constructed walls Vector had built. 

In reality, though, Vector knew _he_ was the idiot. But at least his crumbling walls still stood. And they would always stand. Vector would make sure of it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Thanks

xxx

Alit frowned as his olive colored eyes caught the sunlight and sparkled. Getting stopped by Alit had been the last thing on Vector’s mind, but there was Alit, determination oozing from his gaze. Vector hadn’t actually looked into Alit’s eyes before—not for as long as he was currently doing anyway—so the colors that swirled in their depths held Vector’s attention for a few seconds too long. 

“Sorry,” Alit offered, and when Vector raised a fine brow, Alit continued. “I know we’re only supposed to be, ah, bodies to each other, but you’re a person, Vector, and I…”

Vector told himself not to laugh. Oh, so Alit was feeling guilty for fucking around with him? “You don’t owe me any gifts, honey,” Vector teased, but when Alit glared and pouted at him, Vector almost wished he hadn’t joked. Alit looked almost cute. Almost.

“Look. I don’t like using you like that,” Alit explained, eyes finding an interesting crack on the floor at which to stare. “I just wanted you to know that you’re more to me than a body to screw around with.”

Purple eyes blinked, confused by the words and what they meant. Alit wasn’t saying he cared about him, right? Because judging by the way Alit’s face contorted into one of regret, surely he meant something else. Vector just didn’t know what. “You don’t expect me to feel the same, right?”

Alit’s eyes met Vector’s. A minute of silence spread between them. Then, “No, I guess not.”

If it were a normal day, Vector would have grinned and answered with a hearty, “Good because I don’t!” But it wasn't a normal day, so he didn’t blurt the first cold thing that came to mind. Instead, his chest did something strange, and he felt as if he were going to throw up if he didn’t say something to wipe that stupid look off Alit’s face. “Thanks,” he blurted and earned a puzzled look from Alit.

“Thanks?”

Vector shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets before walking past Alit. He wasn't good at normal socializing; Alit should have known that. 

The confusion in Alit’s eyes didn’t fade, but surprise joined when Vector spoke once more. “You coming?”

Alit smiled and ran to catch up to Vector.


	17. Chapter 17

Notes: I think I have a better idea of where this is going now. Let's see if I manage to finish this challenge (there are 30 words in the challenge, so less than half to go!)

xxx

Chapter 17 – Look

xxx

A month had passed since Alit's awkward pology, a month in which the two boys had slowly begun to fall back into the same routine. But Alit applauded himself for not pouncing Vector sooner. They had actually walked home together the first week, mostly in silence, but each other’s company was somehow enough. At least for Alit. Vector didn’t have much to say to Alit, and Alit didn’t want to ruin whatever fragile friendship—if he could call it that—they had sprouting. 

Vector had eventually invited Alit to stay over, though, and awkward silence turned into desperate kisses which progressed into Alit being pressed into Vector’s mattress. Their mindless touching and kissing didn’t change. Somehow, they picked up right where they had left off, with Vector smirking and Alit feeling his knees give in. Alit hated himself for being so weak, but Vector’s gaze called to him, beckoned him to touch and tease and torture. And Alit complied, swallowing the moan that escaped Vector’s lips, running his hands down a pale chest, impaling himself deeper into the boy beneath him.

As Alit hovered over Vector, olive eyes met amethyst ones. Something inside those eyes would always make Alit shiver, but in that instance, Alit realized that they also warmed his core. And when Vector smiled, a voice inside of Alit’s head chanted.

_I told you not to look._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Summer

xxx

Vector’s room was boiling, and the shabby fan was doing nothing but blowing hot air around the small area. Alit lied on the bed covers, cheeks flushed from the heat. Despite his own discomfort, Vector was cold. He was beside Alit and wrapped in all the blankets in the room—or that’s how it seemed to Alit anyway. 

“Are you really cold?”

Without uttering a word, Vector moved a hand from out of under the covers and grabbed Alit’s wrist to prove a point.

“Fine, I get it!” 

Laughing, Vector pulled away. “What’re you still doing here anyway?” 

Though Alit refused to look at Vector’s face directly, he could feel that vibrant gaze on him. “It’s too hot to move,” he answered, turning so that he could throw a leg and an arm over the other body. “Can’t I just stay?”

“Stay?” Vector’s face was well-hidden under the covers, so all Alit could do was feel the shudder. “You’ve never stayed the night before.”

“You never let me,” Alit shot back before Vector could produce another word. 

Then, “You never asked.”

Alit huffed, pouting at the pile of blankets. “I’m asking now, aren’t I?”

The fan squeaked, tearing Alit’s attention from Vector to the window. The sun’s last rays were peeking through the curtains, bathing the bed in a faint orange glow. Silence stretched between them, a silence that told Alit to get up and leave.

“Fine,” came the whisper from under the blankets. 

Had it been any lower, Alit would have missed it. He paused, just about to toss himself off the bed. “Fine?” He hid a grin, waiting for Vector to finish.

“You can stay the night. But the blankets are all mine.”

With a hearty laugh, Alit threw himself over Vector once more.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Transformation

xxx

Vector wasn’t sure what he was thinking when he let Alit stay the night. The idiot had fallen asleep so quickly, but the sound of his slow and steady breathing was keeping Vector awake. That’s what Vector blamed in any case. A purple gaze caressed Alit’s profile, memorizing the bridge of his nose and the way his lips parted slightly in slumber. Wasn’t Alit being too careless? Sleeping with another meant trusting that person wholeheartedly. Alit was unaware of everything going on around him, completely helpless to being shoved off the bed or, worse, being suffocated. After moving a hand to Alit’s cheek, Vector’s fingers danced along the soft skin. Yes, Vector could easily take Alit’s trust and squash it. He could break Alit in his sleep, and Alit would never open those darling olive colored eyes again. 

But Vector couldn’t bring himself to do anything except tentatively touch Alit. And when his fingers reached Alit’s hairline, Vector found himself staring in somewhat awe. Alit trusted him enough to sleep with him. He was open and vulnerable to Vector, and Vector ended up cursing himself for even harvesting those previous ideas. Maybe a few months back, Vector would have laughed at himself and snapped Alit in half, but right then, without the loneliness swallowing him whole, Vector didn’t want to hurt the other boy. Yet, no matter how sweet the thought of Alit's constant company sounded, Vector’s stomach twisted, and he couldn’t help but feel sick-- _afraid_ , his mind taunted. There was only so much kindness Vector’s insides could handle, and there was only so much trust he was willing to give back.


	20. Chapter 20

Notes: After this chapter, just ten more to go.

xxx

Chapter 20 – Tremble

xxx

When Alit awoke, he found a shivering body beside him. “You’re still cold?” There wasn’t an answer, so Alit took it upon himself to scoot closer to Vector and murmur into his ear, “Hey, you awake?”

“No,” came the curt reply. 

“But you’re shivering.”

Vector wiggled his head free from the blankets and glared at Alit. His eyes were devoid of any malice though, so Alit didn’t move away. 

“Aw, is Alit worried about poor little Vector?”

Rolling his eyes, Alit pressed his nose against Vector’s. “I am.”

Vector shuddered, trying to free himself from the barricade of blankets. “You’re crossing the line, Alit.” Grunting, Vector pouted when he realized Alit was on top of him and was blocking his only way free. “Get off!”

“Wait, if you’re not cold,” Alit began, putting his weight down on the blankets. “You’re afraid, aren’t you!”

“What!” That did it. Vector’s eyes turned into flames, an angry glare making Alit momentarily regret his boldness. “Afraid of what?”

Alit wasn’t sure how to say it without sounding like a dramatic middle school girl, but he didn’t like to think things through. “Of this.”

Vector wasn’t buying Alit’s reasoning.

“Of us. Of whatever is going on between us. You’re afraid of getting too close to me.” Alit’s voice grew in volume till he realised he needed to keep it down—the sun had barely greeted the outside world, and the neighbors certainly didn't need to hear their shouts. 

“Get out,” Vector answered, ignoring everything Alit had said because, no matter how he looked at things, Alit was right. Vector was afraid of the closeness, of depending on someone for the first time in his life—in all his lives since he lost his mother all those years ago—of actually liking someone—no, Vector didn't like Alit; he tolerated him!—of yearning for intimacy that came not only from the physical. Laughing, he added, “Now. Get out now, Alit!”

But Alit refused to listen. Instead, he threw his arms around Vector and squished the boy tightly. He didn’t care if he ended up with a broken nose because--

“I’m not leaving you alone, Vector.”

\--because he really liked Vector, despite everything he had done. And most of all, he understood the loneliness that engulfed those purple eyes. Vector wasn't alone, no matter how much he tried to play at that game. They had all been toyed with by Don Thousand, and though Vector had done some questionable things to them all without Don Thousand's intervention, Vector, at that moment, wasn't trying to harm Alit or anyone else. “I won’t leave.”

With a heavy sigh, Vector melted into Alit’s arms. But he would get his way eventually, Vector mentally promised. Alit was an idiot, and Vector was still cold.


	21. Chapter 21

Notes: I feel like I need more introspective Vector chapters now that Alit has figured himself out.

xxx

Chapter 21 – Sunset

xxx

It was those words again. Vector frowned as he stared at the sun, cursing its very existence along with Alit's. “I won't leave you alone,” he mumbled, remembering the way Yuuma had so passionately said those very same words to him once before. And after he had tried to kill him, too! Yuuma was a simpleton though, but then, so was Alit. Did they even understand the meaning of those words? There was no way they could know the depths of what those words truly meant to Vector. Not to be alone. Why, loneliness was all Vector knew. But it wasn’t so bad. There was less pain, right? Being alone meant he didn't have to trust or care for another, and he certainly didn't have to let his guard down.

“You’ll leave,” Vector said to the wind. “One day.” Closing his eyes, he smiled. “And I won’t care.”

As the sun bid farewell to the horizon, Vector stood and walked toward his apartment. He wouldn’t put all of his faith in Alit, but he wouldn’t dismiss him entirely either. For the time being, he would let Alit get closer, for Vector knew, the closer Alit approached, the farther he’d eventually run.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Mad

xxx

Days turned into weeks, and weeks fluttered into months. By the end of August, Vector could barely tell whether he and Alit were two separate people or not, for they had gotten into the habit of spending way too much time together. Instead of heading straight to bed after school, Alit would sometimes drag Vector to get dinner. On some days, Alit would buy groceries, and the two would attempt to make something at home. Those afternoons were usually wasted, but Vector almost didn’t care. Burning down the kitchen would be a problem, but seeing Alit so determined to make something edible was rather amusing and a bit endearing. Not that Vector would say that out loud. 

Alit laughed sheepishly, the sound a miserable lullaby to Vector’s ears. They were on the floor together, and nothing but the light of the television illuminated the room. “This turned out pretty good, huh?”

“Yeah, if you think burned chicken is any good,” Vector teased. In reality, the chicken was savory, but Vector liked to tease Alit, and he also knew what would taste even better. “You know, we could put our time to better use and—”

“Cuddle in bed?”

Vector rolled his eyes at Alit’s reply and shoved a piece of chicken at his face. “Whatever you want to call it.”

Alit happily took the chicken, swallowed, and let himself lean and fall over onto Vector’s lap. Laughing again, he opened his eyes and stared at the boy above him. “Hey, your eyes sparkle in the light.”

“What?!” Vector shoved Alit off his lap and stood, fighting away the blush that threatened to sneak onto his face. “You’re crazy!”

“How is that crazy?” Alit stood too, chuckling at Vector’s reaction. It was almost cute.

“No, _you’re_ crazy!” His eyes didn’t sparkle. Just what cheesy soap opera was Alit watching these days with Gilag anyway? “I’m going to sleep,” he announced, hurrying to bed, hoping Alit hadn’t seen the pink on his cheeks. 

But Alit had, and he followed suit, arms wrapping around Vector’s frame. “The movie’s not done,” Alit protested, not really caring for the film on the screen. He was quite content with the scowling boy in his arms.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Thousand

xxx

There were nights of restless sleep in which Vector found himself sitting on his bed, knees up and against his chest, arms wrapped around his legs as he watched the rise and fall of Alit’s chest. Despite however long their rendezvous had been going on, there was something that still bothered Vector. It hadn’t at first, but with each glance or brush of their hands, with Alit's laughter or quick but engulfing kisses, the guilt inside of Vector's stomach had begun to swirl till it whispered in his ears at night and kept him from sleeping. 

But Vector didn’t know how to apologize. He was unsure of what words to use or for what he was even apologizing. “Why are you still here,” he questioned, finally lying back down beside Alit. He snuggled closer, breathing in the scent of Alit’s shampoo—vanilla bean. The idiot smelled like an ice cream flavor and all because he insisted on keeping shampoo at Vector's place and had grabbed the first shampoo he saw in the aisle. 

Vector smiled, though it was faint and lost in the darkness. “Sorry,” he mumbled, words barely audible. The crimes he had committed, he knew he was fully responsible for them. And though Don Thousand had aided him to some extent—as well as corrupted him in the first place oh so long ago—Vector knew forgiveness was hard to receive when there had been so much anger and hatred in the first place. He had acted with the full intent of hurting everyone and didn't care if that meant destroying everyone around him, including Alit. But he was trying, and that’s what counted, right? “Sorry.”


	24. Chapter 24

Notes: Adding an extra chapter because I ran away for a week or so. 

xxx

Chapter 24 – Outside

xxx

On some days, Vector couldn’t keep his hands off Alit. Pushing the tanned boy against the wall outside of their school, he smothered Alit’s lips with his own, swallowing a small whine of protest. Hands frantically pulled Vector closer, while Vector’s own hands ran to Alit’s belt and undid the buckle. After pulling away from the kiss, Vector grinned and dropped to his knees. 

Alit gasped, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. Vector’s hands were warm, but his mouth was molten. It was taking Alit every bit of strength to hold himself up. Knees began to quake as Vector took more _and more_ of his length into his mouth.

“V-vector,” Alit mumbled behind his hand, cheeks rosy from the pressure that was building in his gut. 

Vector hummed a response, pulling back till only the head of Alit’s erection remained in his mouth. Giving it a thorough suck, Vector watched as Alit’s eyes closed and his body quivered. His own eyes closed when Alit spilled in his mouth, the taste overflowing Vector’s senses, making his own body eager for more. 

“Vector,” Alit breathed, slumping down in front of the other boy. “I told you not out here.”

“What’s wrong? Afraid someone will catch us?” Vector laughed, licking his lips before leaning closer to Alit. When their lips brushed, electricity ran down both their bodies. 

“No,” Alit murmured, eyes opening slightly, a smile playing on his lips. Reaching forward, Alit absently brushed his fingers through Vector's bangs and grinned. "That's the least of my worries."

Despite Alit’s disregard, someone had indeed seen them, and that person wasn’t going to let Alit get consumed by that monster.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – Winter

xxx

Ryouga didn’t want to be the one to talk to Alit about his so-called relationship with Vector, but the other former Barians insisted he do it because he, as they put it, was their leader. Honestly, Ryouga was quite close to reminding them all that they were humans now, and that he wasn’t the leader of anything anymore. Not to mention that both Alit and Vector were also former Barians. Plus, he didn’t care who Alit was sleeping with. In fact, he didn’t want to know anything at all about Alit's personal life. The less he knew, the better his mind would be. Alas, Mizael was worried about what he had seen, and that worry quickly spread to Durbe, Gilag, and even Rio, so Ryouga was stuck playing the bad guy. 

“Look, I don’t really care if you’re messing around with Vector,” Ryouga began, not looking at Alit. “But everyone wanted me to warn you. This is Vector after all.” His argument wasn’t outrageous—Vector was still Vector. No matter how much Yuuma wanted to trust him, Ryouga wouldn’t be caught alone in a room with Vector for more than ten minutes. Sure, Ryouga believed in Yuuma’s ability to see the good in people, but Vector was fire—he was dangerous and burned when people got too close. “Just be careful.”

Alit stared at the floor, the air around him cool and unusually thick. Unsure of what to say, he remained silent, a look of dejection coloring his features. Then, Ryouga spoke once more.

“They don’t want you bringing Vector around.”

“He’s not planning on taking over your house, Nasch!” Alit stood, voice quivering. He knew Ryouga was just looking out for everyone. He knew he had no right to argue. And he knew Vector wasn’t trusted, not entirely. But that didn’t stop him from feeling weak in the stomach. “I thought we were all friends.”

Ryouga sighed. Once Yuuma heard about what was going on, Ryouga knew he’d get an earful from his boyfriend. “Not everyone thinks so,” was Ryouga’s last remark. Not wanting to have anything more to do with the situation, he left, though not before shooting a glare at the other former Barians who just so happened to be eavesdropping in the adjacent room. Ryouga knew they meant well, but if Yuuma could look past everyone's bad choices and see the good--and if he could love his best friend and former enemy--why couldn’t Alit date Vector? 

Alit watched in silence as Ryouga left. The world around him seemed to turn cold, as if an ice storm had brewed and swept the very room in which he sat. Closing his eyes, he thought about the exchange. He had anticipated that sort of reaction from the moment Vector and he first fell into bed together. A few months ago, he would have been more understanding. But Alit wanted to believe in Vector, and so he would. As much as he loved his friends, he had faith that everything would work out, and he wouldn't stop putting his trust in Vector, for he knew his friends would come around, and he knew Vector was changing.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – Diamond

xxx

If there was one thing Vector prided in himself, it was his ability to resist anything. When Alit told him about Nasch’s silly little outburst—okay, it didn’t sound like an outburst, but Vector wanted to dub it an outburst--Vector just laughed. He knew that, once the other former Barians found out about Alit and his relationship, all hell would break lose. But Vector didn’t care to fight them. He didn’t even care to make them writhe or squirm. What he did care about, though he refused to say out loud, was getting Alit caught in some stupid battle. 

“So just stop,” Vector blurted, not turning to look at Alit.

Alit looked up from the floor and blinked at Vector. “Stop what?”

Vector didn’t care, he kept telling himself. “Stop seeing me.” He did not care one bit. “It’s easier that way.” He didn’t care about Alit at all. “You won’t have to fight with your little friends.” He didn’t care about being alone. “And they won’t have to look for excuses to fight with me.” And he didn’t care to continue the little charade. “We’ll spare us both.” Spare them both the head and heart aches.

Alit let out a huff of breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. But before he could say anything else, Vector added with a shrug, “It’s not like what we have means anything.”

That was it. Hearing those words wiped the light out of Alit’s eyes. Scrunching his eyebrows, Alit stood and pushed past Vector, shaking his head as he left the boy’s room. It seemed like nothing he said was going to get through to anyone, and he needed some space before he punched a hole in Vector's wall.

Vector watched as the door closed behind Alit. Purple eyes took a picture of Alit’s image as he left and replayed it over and over. But Vector didn’t care. He was stronger alone. He didn’t need anyone else. And he sure as hell didn’t care about hurting Alit. If he had a heart, it wouldn’t crack or quiver. 

“It means nothing,” he whispered and threw himself in bed. 

But, in reality, it meant everything.


	27. Chapter 27

Notes: Almost done, but Yuuma needs to save the day first! Or kick some sense into Vector.

xxx

Chapter 27 – Letters

xxx

“Vector?”

Yuuma’s voice made the boy in question flinch. “What do you want?”

Ignoring the tone of Vector’s voice, Yuuma grinned and sat beside the boy. Vector was the last one in the classroom, and despite having left earlier, Yuuma returned to have a word with his friend once he knew everyone else was gone. A week prior, Shark had told Yuuma about the incident—that’s what they were all calling it. Yuuma was meaning to talk to Vector, but had to play peacekeeper among the former Barians first. When talking to them didn’t seem to work, Yuuma resorted to reminding them that they were all enemies once, but they got along now. Surely, the same logic could be applied to Vector.

It took Shark’s support to convince the rest of them once and for all to butt out of Vector and Alit's relationship entirely. Alit had been grateful, though not too keen on seeking out Vector once more. There were only so many times Alit wanted to get his heart ripped in half by Vector. And that’s when Yuuma came in.

“What’re you writing?”

Vector refrained from rolling his eyes and scribbled on the words he had jotted. “None of your business, Yuuma.”

Once again ignoring the tone in Vector’s voice, Yuuma smiled. “So Alit huh? How long have you two been going out?”

“What? We never went out,” Vector said, his face astonished for all but a few seconds. He knew Yuuma could be forward and blunt, but Alit was the last topic of conversation Vector expected or wanted. 

“But Shark said—”

“Damn him,” Vector muttered, mentally making a note to trip the idiot Nasch in front of his class. “Look, Alit and I were just messing around.”

Yuuma didn’t buy it, and the look he gave Vector screamed liar. “It’s okay if you’re scared—”

“I’m not _scared_.”

“—but lying isn’t going to fix anything. So just go say sorry and fix it.” 

Silence. Vector eyed the pencil in his hand and sighed. He hated Yuuma for meddling in his life. He hated the other former Barians for being nosy. And most of all, he hated himself for ever proposing to sleep with that idiot Alit in the first place. Alit was causing him too much turmoil. “What do you think I’ve been trying to do?”

Yuuma blinked in confusion, and when he didn’t answer, Vector pointed to the sheet of paper on his desk. “You’re writing Alit a note?”

“Eh,” Vector shrugged. 

“Just go talk to him,” Yuuma said, laughing as he pulled Vector by the arm and dragged him out of class. 

Vector cursed. He knew Yuuma was right, but he wouldn’t admit that in a million years.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – Promise

xxx

There were no words. Vector was too good at saying the wrong things, and Alit failed to think them through before blurting them, so they acted on their better instincts. Cupping Alit’s cheeks, Vector pulled him into a kiss. When they made contact, Alit pushed Vector down and onto the bed. He could feel Vector grin into the kiss, and, in return, Alit smiled. Tanned hands traveled down Vector’s chest, unbuttoning each fasten as they crossed his fingers’ path. 

“Eager, as usual,” Vector murmured, breaking the kiss to nip at Alit’s neck. 

“What about you?” Alit shuddered, the feel of a warm mouth against skin sending ripples of excitement down his spine. Pushing away the shirt when it was finally undone, Alit’s fingers found and teased two sensitive nipples. Vector sucked in his breath, holding back a moan, but Alit refused to be left empty-handed. Pulling away, his mouth traveled down Vector’s chest till it found one of the pink buds. A tongue teased the nub into hardness as Alit enjoyed the muffled sounds of Vector’s curses and cries. 

“I’m not eager,” Vector muttered the answer after having to remind himself to breathe. With a nudge, Vector pressed his growing erection into Alit’s hip, silently pleading at Alit so that he would not tease so much.

Alit grinned, pressing a few open-mouthed kisses down Vector’s torso and stomach. When he reached Vector’s belt, he heard the boy below him sigh in relief. Delicate pale hands came to rest on Alit’s head, fingers twisting through the dark strands they encountered. Taking his time with the belt, Alit relished in the tender combing, turning his head slightly to one side to press his cheek against Vector’s palm. Wordlessly, Alit kissed Vector’s hand before closing his eyes and grinning. He could image Vector’s confused expression, and it made something inside of Alit feel elation. 

“Alit,” Vector murmured in question, and Alit resumed undoing Vector’s belt. Within seconds, it was on the floor with Vector’s pants. Small kisses rained over Vector’s hips, and from each, a gasp or moan fluttered through the air. When Alit’s lips moved over Vector’s erection, Alit thought he heard his name whispered, laced with something akin to gentleness. Alit smiled, licking the wetness that was gathering on the tip of Vector’s arousal. Then, he took it in his mouth, giving it a thorough suck before swallowing more of it. 

Vector’s uninhibited moans filled the room as Alit continued to tease his erection. With his hips pinned by strong arms, all Vector could do was shut his eyes and let the warmth wash over him. Before Vector found release, Alit removed his mouth and placed a wet finger at his entrance instead. Shuddering, Vector spread his legs and let Alit inside. A half-lidded purple gaze met a passionate olive one. Vector smirked, licking his lips as Alit added a second finger. 

It wasn’t spoken, but Alit could tell that Vector was calling to him, beckoning him to get closer, to fill him, to suffocate him. And so, Alit wasted no time. He quickly rid himself of his pants and pressed himself against Vector’s entrance. 

Vector was fire, and Alit was the fuel. Their pace started slow. Vector’s arms wrapped around Alit’s torso, nails digging into the tender flesh of Alit’s back. Alit didn’t mind, though, for the tightness and heat surrounding him was distracting. Pushing deeper, Alit’s lips found a pale neck and began nibbling and suckling on the soft flesh. In the morning, those marks would be red, and something about that thought made Alit grin. Vector, however, was not impressed, and so, he tightened his muscles around Alit, moving his own lips over to meet Alit’s.

The kiss was electric, sending ripples of shock down Alit’s spine. The room was filled with nothing but their pants and groans, their pleas and whispers. As Alit sped up, Vector’s voice rose till a half-scream, half-moan ripped from his throat. A similar sound, this time from Alit, joined the first. And then, the world was black.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 – Simple

xxx

When Alit awoke, he found himself sprawled on top of Vector whose chest was slowly rising and falling. His eyes were closed, apparently still lost in a blissful slumber, and no sound could be heard anywhere in the distance. Alit smiled, moving himself off Vector. Their bodies remained close, though, and Alit took the chance to brush his fingers through Vector's bangs. 

Vector frowned, swatting away the offending fingers before opening an eye. "It's too early," was the simple comment, but Alit didn't pay Vector any attention. 

"Mm, but we have to go to school."

A laugh. Alit knew what that noise meant. "I'm too sleepy. Skip with me."

Alit shook his head and snuggled closer, Vector's scent flooding his senses. Knowing he wouldn't be missed terribly, Alit complied, pressing a soft kiss against Vector's cheek. "Okay, but I'm hungry."

"What, you expect me to get up and make you breakfast?"

"You trust me in your kitchen alone?"

Vector kicked Alit softly--their positions didn't allow for much movement--and pouted. "Yeah, fine, but don't blame me if the food is burned beyond recognition."

With a laugh, Alit threw an arm around Vector and forgot the world around them. Finally, there was peace.


	30. Chapter 30

Notes: This is the end! There were 30 words in the drabble challenge, so 30 chapters. I was debating about which ending to write: happy ending vs. sad ending. Take this ending as you will. And thanks to all who gave me kudos and kept reading. I hope you enjoyed the ride! I love this pair a lot haha! I want to keep writing them. ;_;

xxx

Chapter 30 – Future

xxx

Alit sometimes wondered where Vector was. After graduating middle school, Vector disappeared. At first, Alit's heart broke. He wouldn't say he was in love with Vector, but the boy's vanishing devastated Alit. Losing Vector was almost like losing a part of himself. He figured, after a few weeks of worrying and wallowing, that living with Vector and being around the other boy for a couple of years had become routine. It was a comfortable routine, one Alit wished would return, but he wasn't going to keep his hopes too high. Still, Alit missed Vector’s grins and teases, his bad attempts at making dinner, and his awkward way of showing Alit he cared. He yearned to hear Vector’s laugh, as maniacal as it could be when he beat Alit at some video game. And he longed for the boy who had slowly changed from an isolated monster to one who sought Alit and took him by the hand without malice or hate.

Life moved on, however, and that was something Alit had already learned. The other former Barians had come to accept Alit's choice to date Vector--the word date was still weird to use when describing their relationship--so their friendships had strengthened. And Yuuma, who had hit a growth spurt upon entering high school and was now taller than his boyfriend--much to Shark's annoyance--was always in Alit's life, smiling and gracing him with kindness and excitement. Alit couldn't exactly complain about life. With the exception of the work, high school was fun. He had been given another chance at life, and he was taking it for all it was worth.

Staring at the high school from a nearby hill, Alit smiled. Graduation was weeks away, and Alit couldn't help but be scared and overjoyed all at once. His thoughts traveled to Vector, and he wondered if Vector was happy. The boy had gotten a second chance, too, and the last time Alit had seen him, his laugh had made Alit's heart flutter. "Maybe I'll see you again. One day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wind blew, singing its gentle song to the trees and grass. When Alit turned around, he froze. The smile in the depths of those purple eyes glistened under the sunlight. "Maybe," was the only word spoken between the two before Alit remembered to breathe. The two collided in a furious hug.


End file.
